


Re:Pledgeverse: ReArise Evolution Chart

by Inte1eon



Series: Re:Pledgeverse [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon ReArise (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evolution, Fan Characters, Gen, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Outline for all evolutions in Re:Pledgeverse's ReArise story.
Series: Re:Pledgeverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182557
Kudos: 1





	Re:Pledgeverse: ReArise Evolution Chart

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts and Iroha.

**Herissmon** (Iroha Sakagumi)  
Main: Pusumon-->Pusurimon-->Herissmon-->Filmon-->Stiffilmon-->Rasenmon  
Dark: Rasenmon: Fury Mode

* * *

 **DORUmon** (Takumi Hiragi)  
Main: Dodomon-->Dorimon-->DORUmon-->DORUgamon-->DORUguremon-->Gaioumon  
Other: Alphamon

* * *

 **Plotmon** (Michi Shinjo)  
Main: Yukimi Botamon-->Nyaromon-->Plotmon-->Tailmon-->Angewomon-->Lovely Angemon  
Other: Holydramon

* * *

 **Kudamon** (Mayu Kohinata)  
Main: Pafumon-->Kyaromon-->Kudamon-->Reppamon-->Tyilinmon-->Mitamamon  
Other: Sleipmon

* * *

 **Elecmon** (Keito Tamada)  
Main: Punimon-->Tunomon-->Elecmon-->Leomon-->Grappu Leomon-->Heavy Leomon  
Other: Saber Leomon

* * *

 **Pumpmon** (Nozomi Tamada)  
Yuramon-->Budmon-->Mushmon-->Woodmon-->Pumpmon-->Noble Pumpmon

* * *

 **Lopmon** (Chihiro Tsukimori)  
Cocomon-->Chocomon-->Lopmon-->Turuiemon-->Andiramon (Deva)

* * *

 **Hackmon** (Mon)  
Sakumon-->Sakutomon-->Hackmon-->Bao Hackmon-->Savior Hackmon-->Jesmon

* * *

 **Bearmon** (Kazuma Natsuyagi)  
Botamon-->Wanyamon-->Bearmon-->Gryzmon

* * *

 **Bakumon** (Sara Shinkai)  
Mokumon-->Peti Meramon-->Bakumon-->Monochromon-->Megadramon-->Mugendramon

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbits  
> -In Naomi's (FC) time, Digimon tend to take branching evolution paths. Hence why most of the main characters have alternate Ultimate forms.


End file.
